1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuse unit, and more particularly, to a fuse unit to be installed and used in the vicinity of a battery terminal of an automobile or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology disclosed in JP-A-2016-131095, for example, is known as a technology for a fuse unit to be installed and used in the vicinity of a battery terminal of an automobile or the like.
The fuse unit 1 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of JP-A-2016-131095 is connected to a battery terminal 110, and a fusible body 21c is fused when an overcurrent flows. The fuse unit 1 is composed of a fusible link 2 including a fuse element 21 provided with the fusible body 21c and a holding mechanism (protector) 3 having a holding section 32 for holding the fusible link 2 on a post standing face 105.
As shown in FIG. 1 of JP-A-2016-131095, the fuse element 21 is integrally formed of a power source-side terminal 21a to be connected to the battery terminal 110 via a coupling bus bar 5, load-side terminals 21b to be connected to the load terminals 108 provided at an end parts of conducting paths (electric wires) and the fusible body 21c provided across the power source-side terminal 21a and each load-side terminal 21b so as to have a flat plate shape.
As shown in FIG. 2 of JP-A-2016-131095, a plurality of stud bolts 32c to be electrically connected to the fuse element 21 is embedded in the holding section 32. The shaft section of the stud bolt 32c to be connected to the power source-side terminal 21a is inserted into the bolt mounting holes formed so as to pass through the power source-side terminal 21a and the coupling bus bar 5, and these are fastened with a nut. The shaft section of the stud bolt 32c to be connected to the load-side terminal 21b is inserted into the bolt mounting holes formed so as to pass through the load-side terminal 21b and the load terminal 108, and these are fastened with a nut.
In recent years, as the structure around the battery of an automobile becomes complicated, various kinds of components are installed in the vicinity of a fuse unit. Hence, in prior art, for the purpose of avoiding the restriction in the peripheral space of such a fuse unit, the terminal provided at an end part of a conducting path is disposed at the predetermined position of the connection section of the fuse unit, and then the terminal is fastened with a bolt to connect the terminal to the connection section, without providing a stud bolt at the connection section of the fuse unit.
Also in recent years, as the electric equipment circuits of an automobile increase in number, the diameter of a conductive path to be connected to the connection section of a fuse unit in prior art tends to become larger. When such a conductive path having a large diameter is bent from a straight state, a force (hereafter referred to as “reaction force”) for returning the conductive path to its straight shape before being bent is generated. In the case that the work for connecting the terminal provided at the end part of the conductive path generating the reaction force as described above to the connection section of the fuse unit is carried out, the following problems are caused.
A worker who carries out the work for connecting a terminal to the connection section of a fuse unit bends a conductive path, the end part of which is provided with a terminal, from a straight state, and then places the terminal at the predetermined position of the connection section not provided with the above-mentioned stud bolt. After that, when the worker attempts to pass a bolt through the bolt mounting hole of the terminal and to fasten the bolt, if the worker releases his hand holding the conductive path in its bent state, the conductive path tends to return to its straight shape before being bent due to the reaction force generated in the conductive path. At this time, there is a problem in which the terminal moves in a direction of detaching from the connection section by following the return of the conductive path to its shape before being bent. This causes a problem in which the terminal comes off from the connection section and the workability of the work for fastening the terminal to the connection section of the fuse unit with the bolt becomes low.
Furthermore, even in the case that the above-mentioned reaction force is not generated in the conductive path, when the terminal is placed at the connection section of the fuse unit not provided with a stud bolt, in the case that shocks, vibrations, etc. are exerted from the outside before the bolt is tightened, there is a problem in which the terminal comes off from the connection section. This also causes a problem in which the workability of the work for fastening the terminal to the connection section of the fuse unit with the bolt becomes low.